An optical module includes an optical portion, an electrical portion, and a mechanical structural portion. The optical portion includes a light transmitting assembly, a light receiving assembly, and so forth. The electrical portion includes a circuit board, and so forth. The mechanical structural portion includes a case and an adapter. The primary function of an optical module is to carry out photoelectric conversion. Electrical signals are converted into optical signals at a sending terminal, and optical signals are converted into electrical signals at a receiving terminal, thereby enabling transmission of information.
FIGS. 1a and 1b show an optical module 100, which includes: a shell 110, a Printed Circuit Board Assembly (PCBA) circuit board 121 and a flexible circuit board 122 arranged in the shell 110, an optical assembly 130 disposed on the flexible circuit board 122, a plastic adapter 140 configured to fit the optical assembly 130, and a metal spring piece 150 arranged between the plastic adapter 140 and the optical assembly 130 for electromagnetic shielding. The optical module 100 has the following deficiencies:
In optical module 100, an optical portion (optical assembly 130) and an electrical portion (PCBA circuit board 121) are connected by means of the flexible circuit board 122 or a fiber optic patch cord, resulting in weak structural strength, high cost of rigid-flex circuit boards, complex optical manufacturing process, and low yield.
The flexible circuit board 122 can flexibly change its shape, impacting the positional accuracy of optical devices at a shell interface, thus impacting the optical and electrical performance of the optical module 100.
The thin metal spring piece 150 is used for electromagnetic shielding. Its structure is complex, and it demonstrates poor contact with the shell 110 and weak structural strength, resulting in poor electromagnetic shielding effectiveness.
FIG. 2 shows another optical module 200, which includes: a shell 210, a printed circuit board 220 arranged in the shell 210, and an optical assembly 230 disposed on the printed circuit board 220. The optical assembly 230 is mounted directly on the printed circuit board 220. The entire unit of the optical assembly 230 and the printed circuit board 220 is assembled into the shell 210. Components for securing the printed circuit board 210 are arranged on the shell 210. In the optical module 200, however, problems with respect to the mounting accuracy of the optical assembly 230 and the accuracy of the shape, thickness, and other dimensions of the printed circuit board 220 will result in displacement when the unit containing the optical assembly 230 and the printed circuit board 220 is assembled into the shell 210, and the optical assembly 230 will undergo stress, which causes the optical assembly 230 to deform, thus impacting the performance of the optical module 220.